The Elemental Tournament
by Sora17
Summary: A Delicious mix of Avatar, YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, and FFVIIAC.Your mission if you choose to accept it is to partake in a tournament in which competitors from other worlds will come to test their powers.This message will now self-destruct
1. The Invitations

The Elemental Tournament

A Delicious mix of Avatar, Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, Kingdom Hearts, and FFVIIAC

A man who's face was covered with red robes came to take a seat at a long meeting table with at least ten chairs all looking very expensive. "Have our friends received their invitations yet?" The man said.

"Yes they should be arriving any moment now, Diz." The others in the room all turned to face a man with long black hair who was wearing a black suit.

"Yes then this show will get interesting." A man who also had long black hair but was wearing a purple kimono instead of a suit continued.

"Good, very good, Sakyou and Naraku." Diz, the man with red robes covering his face said before starting to laugh evilly. The rest of the room started laughing evilly as well except Sakyou.

"Um…Why are we all laughing evilly." Sakyou asked the others in the room.

"Um… I'm not really sure myself… I guess because it's fun?" Diz stated.

"Good point!" Sakyou exclaimed starting to laugh evilly as well.

"Um…" This time it was Naraku who interrupted the laughing. "In cause you were wondering I'm not appearing in the messages only Toguro is."

"Wait where did you find the younger Toguro brother?" Sakyou questioned Naraku.

"Oh! He was in the darkest, deepest prison in hell." Naraku replied like it was obvious.

"Wait, how did you find him there?" Sakyou asked.

"Like I said in hell. Where do you think I went when I died?"

"So you went to the darkest, deepest prison in hell and busted the younger Toguro brother and yourself out accomplished what not even the devil himself could do?!" A horned lady dress in black with a raven on her shoulder spoke out.

"Is that what I did, Maleficent?" Naraku asked innocently. "I also busted out two of my henchmen… or women. Although one doesn't seem so happy about it." He continued. "They both will also participate in the games."

"Can I ask you to send them to get a women named Azula out from prison? The teams must be even." Diz asked. Naraku said nothing but nodded his head in agreement. "Now then gentlemen and ladies, if you could please direct your attention to the screen as we watch our guest receive their invitations."

Meanwhile at the Fire Lord's castle a ruckus was heard as a young boy who had no hair, dressed in a yellow and red monk's robe, a young girl dressed in blue with dark hair, a slightly older looking boy dressed in blue who also had dark hair, along with a second and slightly younger looking girl dressed in green and yellow outfit with black hair all ran into the throne room.

"Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Lord Zuko, we got a message that says all five of us must be present before opening it!" The young boy dressed in a monk's outfit yelled to a boy who was sitting with his girlfriend, both wore red outfits and had black hair.

"Geez Avatar Aang, I thought we were close friends so just Zuko." Zuko said walking to the others along with his girlfriend, Mai.

"Only if you stop calling me Avatar Aang and call me just Aang." Aang said.

"Hello! I'm blind! So I can't read this meaning one of you has to read it out loud for me!" The girl in green and yellow yelled.

"Okay Toph. I get it. Give me that Sokka." The girl dressed in blue said taking the envelope from her brother Sokka to read out loud for Toph. But when the Envelope opened a silver machine fell out, no letter.

"Katara, what is that?" Sokka asked his sister.

The machine buzzed and a blue image of a buff man wearing shades appeared and

started talking. "Greetings, Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. My name is Toguro; I'm sending you this message form another world. Your mission if you choose to accept it is to partake in a tournament in which competitors from other worlds will come to test their powers for an opportunity you won't want to miss. If you don't accept I will kill you and your whole family." The team of heroes all cringed at the last part. "A transport will come to pick you up tomorrow. So sleep well, pack, and don't forget money for souvenirs! This message will self-destruct in 10…9…8…"

Zuko quickly grabbed the machine and tossed it out the window. Shouting, "Quick get rid of it!"

A loud blast was heard followed by a man screaming, "My cabbages!"

"Sorry Mister." Aang yelled to the man out the window.

"Should we go?" Katara asked the group.

"I don't think we should trust this guy. He looks really suspicious." Sokka answered. "I mean.."

"Hell yeah! We're going. After Aang defeated Ozai no adventures happened. I say let's go unless you want that Toguro guy to come after us." Toph interrupted.

"Toph's right I think we have to do this." Aang agreed.

"Yeah I guess so…" Zuko said then turned to Mai. "I don't know how long we'll be gone. Mai, can you look after the fire nation until I get back?"

"You… want me to do it?" Mai asked surprised. Zuko nodded then kissed Mai.

"If you to are done making out can we go now?" Sokka said ruining the moment.

At the same time in Spirit World four boys walked to meet Koenma who told them there was an urgent message for them. The boy who led them wore a green uniform and had black hair, the second boy had a blue uniform with orange hair that looked rather bizarre, the third boy had long, flowing red hair and wore a red uniform, the last and shortest member of the group had spiked black hair wore a white bandana on his forehead with black pants and a black shirt.

A bubbly girl with long blue hair and a pink kimono waited for them at the door. "Aha there you guys are! What took you so long, Yusuke?" The girl asked the boy wearing green.

"Kuwabara had to feed his cat first." Yusuke replied.

"Urameshi you're are so low putting the blame on my cat." The boy wearing blue said to Yusuke.

"Kuwabara has a point. I seem to remember you taking a long time saying goodbye to Keiko when Hiei and I came to pick you up." The boy wearing red said playfully.

"Like you have a right to talk. You took forever to brush you're hair, Kurama." The short boy wearing black said to the boy in red.

"Now, now, Hiei we should already be meeting with Koenma." The girl said.

"Come on Botan. The toddler can wait a few minutes, can't he?" Yusuke said groaning.

"Afraid not boys. Koenma already has his hands full with another spirit detective." Botan said opening the door and leading the way to Koenma's office.

"Wait, have I been replaced?" Yusuke asked Botan.

"No you goon! He's an 'old friend'." Hiei informed the group.

"Let's check him out then." Yusuke said opening the door to the office. In the room was a toddler dressed in a blue outfit, Koenma, at the desk. Standing against the wall however was a tan skinned man with a pink diamond shaped marking on his head under black bangs. He wore a gray shirt and gray pants.

"Sensui!" Both Yusuke and Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Oh good finally you're here. Shinobu won't come out so I've had to deal with Minaru giving me lip." Koenma said.

"To what do we owe this pleasure, Sensui?" Kurama asked politely.

"Yeah, why the fuck are you still alive?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hey, I am just as confused as you are right now." Sensui said shrugging.

"Ahem, attention please. A letter came addressed to the five of you. I'll open it."

A silver machine fell out. "A hologram?" Botan asked confused on how someone outside Spirit World could have the technology to produce the said item.

A bulky man wearing shades appeared. "Greetings, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and Sensui."

"Toguro!" All the member of the room said shocked except for Sensui and Koenma.

"My name is Toguro, well you already know that I'm sending you this message form another world. Your mission if you choose to accept it is to partake in a tournament in which competitors from other worlds will come to test their powers for an opportunity you won't want to miss. Now if your thinking this gonna be like the Makai or Dark tournament don't that was just to test your fighting abilities this will test much more. If you don't accept this invitation my older brother will kill you then rape the corpses. A transport will come to pick you up tomorrow. So sleep well, pack, and don't forget money for souvenirs! This message will self-destruct in 10…9…8"

"Ahhh!" Koenma shouted, tossing the hologram at Yusuke.

"Hot Potato." Yusuke said calmly throwing it at Sensui where it exploded.

"Great now he's gonna kill us all!" Hiei shouted at Yusuke.

To everyone's surprise Sensui started laughing, laughing like a mad man. "That was awesome! Are there anymore in the envelope?!" Sensui yelled, or should we say Kazuya?

Elsewhere… "Big brother, Kadaj! You have a message." A bulky man with short white hair and a black leather outfit stated to another white haired man who also wore a black leather outfit.

"From whom?" Kadaj asked.

"Doesn't say." The first man said.

"Well, Loz, open it." Kadaj said in return to the first man, Loz.

A machine inside the envelope buzzed and a blue image of a buff man wearing shades appeared and started talking. "Greetings, Kadaj. My name is Toguro. I'm sending you this message form another world. Your mission should you choose to accept it is to partake in a tournament in which competitors from other worlds will come to test their powers for an opportunity you won't want to miss. If you don't accept I will kill your Mommy with an axe."

"He threatened mother!" Kadaj exclaimed as he pulled out his weapon, a sword that had two blades very close together.

"Meanie!" Loz added.

"The message is still going…" Another man who had on the same outfit as the other two but with long flowing white hair and a gun said from the tree he was leaning, making himself known.

All three boys turned to the machine. The man continued his message. "A transport will come to pick you up tomorrow. So sleep well, pack, and don't forget money for souvenirs! This message will self-destruct in 10…9…8"

"Ahhh!" Kadaj and the man with long hair screamed.

"Why are you yelling, Kadaj and Yazoo?" Loz asked confused.

"Loz put that thing away!" Yazoo yelled to Loz.

"Huh? Okay." Loz said picking up the device and putting it in his pocket, where it exploded. "Ouch… That hurts…"

Kadaj and Yazoo both sighed at Loz's stupidity. "What are you going to do brother?" Yazoo asked Kadaj.

Both Kadaj and Loz answered at the same time. "We're going!"

"…But… The message exploded! How do we know it's not a trap?" Yazoo explained to his brothers.

"We don't… But… he made fun of mother! …And he said there'll be souvenirs!" Loz said raising his voice.

"You're an idiot. Kadaj, why do you want to go?"

"Don't you think it's odd? How are we back among the living?" Kadaj asked, turning to Yazoo.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Yazoo questioned.

"I feel that going to the tournament will give me the answer to that question." Kadaj said in a serious manner.

"If you think that will happen than I'm with you." Yazoo sighed. "Loz what are you doing?"

"Getting money for souvenirs." Loz answered.

"How in the world are you related to me?" Yazoo replied, dragging a hand down his face.

Xemnas was the leader of The World That Never Was and Organization XIII. He lost his power over The Castle That Never Was after Sora and Riku destroyed the organization, leaving him in Castle Oblivion. Somehow the whole organization was still alive… well as alive as a being without a heart could be.

Xemnas opened the door to a meeting room, where the others awaited his orders. When Xemnas entered all the side conversations ceased. Xemnas cleared his throat and began to speak. "My fellow comrades, I have received a message from another world marked urgent." While speaking Xemnas moved his arms and hands to emphasize the words. After opening the envelope a silver machine came out.

A blue image of a buff man wearing shades appeared and started talking, Greeting Organization XIII. My name is Toguro. I'm sending you this message form another world. Your mission should you choose to accept it is to partake in a tournament in which competitors from other worlds will come to test their powers for an opportunity you won't want to miss. If you decline I will read all the yoai fanfictions you are in…"

"Sweet!" A certain redhead yelled from the ropes he was tied up in.

"Silence traitor!" Yelled a boy with blonde hair. The boy's hair was styled, making him have a strange mullet.

"…And send a copy to Maleficent and the keyblade bearers." The man continued.

"Bogus!" The second in command said while warping around the room. The second in command had long black hair and an eye patch covering one eye.

"Axel, Demyx, Xigbar, be quiet!" Xemnas yelled first addressing the traitor, Axel, then the blonde boy, Demyx, and finally addressing Xigbar's outburst.

The man continued his message. "My colleagues and I have decided for these members to participate Xemnas…"

"Well of course seeing as I'm the leader." Xemnas said in response.

"Xaldin…" The message continued.

A man with long black hair rolled his eyes saying, "Where's the fun in this?"

"Lexaeus…"

A man with short brown hair with big muscles nodded when his name was called out.

"Zexion…"

A short boy with grayish, silver that covered his right eye looked up from the book he was reading at the mention of his name then went back to reading.

"Axel…"

"Hell, yeah! That means you guys have to untie me so I can participate." Axel yelled excitedly.

"Demyx…"

"They're asking the wrong guy." Demyx said moaning.

"…and Roxas."

A blonde boy, just as short as Zexion, who was tied up like Axel, mumbled something incoherent.

"A transport will come to pick you up tomorrow. So sleep well, pack, and don't forget money for souvenirs! This message will self-destruct in 10…9…8" The message continued.

"Right. Vexen, take care of it." Xemnas said to a man with long blonde hair.

"Understood." Vexen said, picking up the machine. He opened the machine and pulled out a blue wire, making the countdown stop.

"Well, you heard the man. Those who were called I'll expect you ready to leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed." Xemnas said leaving the room.

"Cloud you got a message!" A man with blonde hair and a cigarette in between his lips said to a man wearing black with spiky blonde hair.

Cloud took the message then walked outside.

"Thank you Cid for bringing me my mail." Cid complained taking another puff of his cigarette.

Outside, Cloud found a silver machine in the envelope. A blue image of a bulky man with shades appeared and started talking. "Greetings Cloud. My name is Toguro. I'm sending you this message form another world. Your mission should you choose to accept it is to partake in a tournament in which competitors from other worlds will come to test their powers for an opportunity you won't want to miss. If you choose to decline this mission I will lock you in a room with Reno for 72 hours. A transport will come to pick you up tomorrow. So sleep well, pack, and don't forget money for souvenirs! This message will self-destruct in 10…9…8"

Cloud tossed the machine in the air. After the explosion the debris fell on Cloud, yet he didn't move, to him it was just rain.

"Riku you got some strange letter…" A boy with brown spiked hair said to his childhood friend who was tall and had long hair.

"Well open it Sora." Riku said sitting down on the beach and motioning for Sora to do the same.

A silver machine fell out. A blue image of a bulky man with shades appeared and started talking. "Greetings Riku. My name is Toguro. I'm sending you this message form another world. Your mission should you choose to accept it is to partake in a tournament in which competitors from other worlds will come to test their powers for an opportunity you won't want to miss. If you choose to decline this mission I will destroy the bands Fall Out Boy, Simple Plan, and My Chemical Romance. A transport will come to pick you up tomorrow. So sleep well, pack, and don't forget money for souvenirs! This message will self-destruct in 10…9…8"

Riku grabbed the message off the sand and tossed it into the ocean, stopping the machine from its self-destruct. "Sora, this sounds like it will be a lot of fun." Riku stated to Sora, smirking.

"Oh…. Admit it. You just don't want your emo bands destroyed." Sora joked, earning him a slap on the back of the by Riku.

Typed: 7/20-21/2008

A/N

Sensui has 7 personalities. Each personality has his or her (Yes, one of the personalities is female) own quirks.

Shinobu is the original personality

Minaru is the smooth talker of the 7

Kazuya is the crazy, mad, ghetto personality

Sora17: Yay! For once I'm the editor. For those who don't know Naraku dies at the end of the Inuyasha manga.

Nozomi: If you thought Inuyasha would let Naraku live after all he's done then you need your head examined.

Sora17 and Nozomi: We need at least 3 reviews before updating. Hope you join us for the next chapter.


	2. The Arrival

A/N: Sigh… No one has reviewed

A/N: Sigh… No one has reviewed. I found something on another persons account. S/he said when people ask for reviews S/he doesn't. So I realized something. Just because there is no reviews doesn't mean it's bad. I realized that I wrote this story for fun not to get popular. So, what I'm saying is I won't ask for a certain number of reviews. I'm going to continue writing this story with reviews or without. This story was originally a dream I had and I want my friends to be able to read this. None of my friends have a account, so they can't submit a sighed review.

I guess what I'm getting at is that I'm going to continue writing but reviews still help to inspire me so if you, my readers have anything to say or suggest you can review… or keep it to yourself. If you don't want to review I shall expect that fact. I'm not saying don't review my stories I'm just saying it's your choice and I won't force people to review by not writing. I'm going to continue for my brother, Sora17 and my three friends that know these shows, Missy, Maggie, and Shan. (I used their nicknames.)

**Dedication of this chapter**: I dedicate this chapter to my Dad, my three friends I mentioned above, and my brother. Thank you all for helping me by being there when I need you.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Avatar. They belong to those that made them. Oh… before the story, this fic happens after the end of all four series.

Commence with the story

"It's such a nice day, birds chirping, bees buzzing, and the sun shinning down on us. So please tell me again, why the hell are we suck in this weird transportation instead of flying on Appa's back?!" Katara asked the others in the train they were on.

"Well, we have no choice." Aang reasoned. "The message said we're going to another world. Appa can't fly to another world."

"But another world? Come on! That has to be a lie." Zuko huffed.

"Zuko's got a good point, maybe this is a trap. That guy with muscles might have been hired by supporters of Ozai!" Sokka yelled holding his head.

"Ha…we can take that guy out easily." Toph laughed.

"Toph you couldn't see the muscles on that guy." Sokka stated.

"Yeah well I think he sounded weak. I'm not afraid. I just wanted to leave my home and have some fun." Toph continued.

"Your parents still can't understand that you can take care of yourself?" Katara questioned.

"I don't care. Who needs parents anyway? I'm fine by myself!"

"Toph…" Katara started. "I think you actually wish that your parents would see you for who you are… not just a blind little girl."

"Shut Up! I said I don't need them!" Toph yelled, shocking Katara.

"Toph, I can understand that you're upset, but that's no reason to yell at Katara." Aang said quietly.

"I agree with Aang on this one." Zuko said.

"Hmph… Sokka, are you going to defend your sister too?" Toph asked, turning to face Sokka, a sad expression on her face.

"…Not really… I mean, it's you're choice to make… not ours. But Toph… I want you to know that I'm hear if you ever want to talk about it." Sokka answered.

Toph's expression changed she was smiling and her cheeks started to turn pink. "Thanks, Sokka" Toph replied. "But I guess I should still apologize to Katara. I'm sorry, Katara." Toph moved to face Katara. "It's just talking about my parents always gets me upset."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Katara asked.

"You're forgiving me? I had no reason to lash out at you."

"Yes… I'm sorry for bringing up a sore subject." Katara said with a gentle smile. "But we're all here if you want to talk to one of us."

"…But… I wanted to help…Toph for once. Seems she always helps me." Sokka said too quietly to be heard because of the train coming to a stop loudly.

"I guess we get out now." Zuko said opening the door and hopping out followed by Aang then Katara. Sokka got up to leave but stopped when Toph grabbed his arm.

"Sokka…" Toph said in a quiet voice so only Sokka could hear her. "You've helped me in more than one way. You have a strength I can't explain, but it goes beyond physical power. Sokka, Thank y…"

"Umm… you're friends are waiting for you at the door to the building where the tournament is held and you two need to be there with your stuff before I open the door." A man wearing a baboon mask and fur cloak said.

"Wahhh! Who the hell are you?" Sokka asked surprised that someone else was listening to his and Toph's conversation.

"My apologies." The man said taking a bow. "Call me Naraku."

"Right… Sorry about that." Sokka said sheepishly.

"Out of the way! You coming Sokka?" Toph said pushing Naraku away from the door, afraid that Naraku might of heard her conversation.

After Toph left, Sokka tried to apologies to Naraku, he wasn't a bad guy right? "Sorry about Toph…women. Am I right?"

"Definitely. My daughter acts like that too. I swear I'll never understand women." Naraku laughed.

"What's your daughter's name?" Sokka asked, walking out of the train and picking up his bag.

"I have two daughters. Both will be participating in the tournament too. One's like that Toph girl to headstrong for her own good. The other barely says anything. Kagura and Kanna are their names." Naraku said walking slightly ahead of Sokka continuing the conversation.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Toph yelled to Naraku and Sokka, now waiting at the door as well.

"Coming Toph!" Sokka yelled back to Toph.

"I must warn you though… Kagura isn't that happy to be here. She'll probably bad mouth me. She's at that point in life." Naraku said as Sokka and he arrived at the door.

"Finally, Sokka what took you so long?" Katara asked her brother.

"Ahee… I was making sure nothing was left on that weird truck thing." Sokka lied. Naraku took out a key then opened the door.

"Good luck everyone." Naraku said as purple smoke appeared around him and he left.

"…What a creep." Toph stated

"He's a nice guy." Sokka retorted.

"He was eavesdropping on our conversation, Sokka."

"Ooooo… What were you two talking about? Hmmm?" Katara nagged.

"Nothing!" Toph replied quickly walking into the building, so she wouldn't be questioned further. The others followed Toph's lead up to a desk where a lady wearing a red and white Kimono sat. She had jet-black hair tied to the top of one side of her head and red eyes.

"Excuse us, miss." Zuko said earning a glare from the women. "Uhh… Do you know where the contestants for the tournament go to sign in?"

The women sighed then started talking. "That would be here… Write your name down then pick up the envelope with your name on it… and you're not supposed to open it until instructed to do so…Yadda, yadda, yadda."

The members of Gang Aang picked up their envelopes, Sokka picking up Toph's because she couldn't read. Aang, being the nice guy he was started talking to the women. "You don't seem too happy to be here, ma'am."

"Really…What was your first clue?" The women asked.

"Well your voice doesn't sound happy, you're sighing a lot, and you weren't really wanting to talk." Aang answered.

The women glared before yelling, "It was a rhetorical question, you idiot!"

"Hey! What gives you the right to yell at Aang? He was just worrying about your sorry ass." Toph said defensively.

"Look shortie. I'm not here of my own free will like you guys are."

"Ohhh… Well, boohoo. That sick message said Mr. Muscles would kill our families." Katara said.

"What I would do to have someone kill mine." The women said sighing.

Suddenly it hit Sokka. "Is your name Kagura?"

"Yeah. Why?" Kagura asked leaning back in her chair.

"Oh… We meet your father, Naraku outside." Sokka answered.

"Really? What did the bastard say about me?"

"Nothing bad he just said you weren't that trilled to be here." Sokka said quickly. "The guy seems nice. Why do you hate him?"

"Oh… Great so he's making me out to be the bad guy… again." Kagura said anger creeping it's way into our voice.

"Really, I think you guys should just talk it out. He's a nice guy. I'm sure he wants your happiness." Sokka reasoned

Kagura walked around the desk angrily. "He wants my happiness?! That's a laugh! Then tell me why? Why did he..."

"Kagura, everyone is being moved into the main room now. Remember we're in it to so we must attend." A little pale girl with white hair and a white dress said.

Kagura immediately stopped what she was doing. "Kanna… listen I can explain… I wasn't betraying Naraku… I wasn't going to say anything… So you really don't have to tell Naraku about this." Kagura said almost shaking.

"Actually I do." Kanna said making Kagura's eyes fill with fear. "I'm supposed to report on your actions to Naraku." Kanna left, leaving the room in silence.

"Uhh… Kagura?" Sokka said trying to place his hand on her shoulder only to have it swatted away.

"Take your bags and go though the opposite hallway that Kanna did then open the first door. The keys are on the desk." Kagura stated all emotion gone from her face.

"Hey…" Zuko started fully understanding the pain Kagura was going though. Not having a father's love or a sister's. "We could walk in together. The things already started, right?"

"No it hasn't" Kagura said giggling a bit. "It doesn't start until that hourglass has stopped moving, which is at twelve o'clock. A man named Sakyou decided to have it at the beginning of the afternoon. So I guess twelve o'clock is the beginning of the afternoon."

"But the hourglass still has quite a bit of sand left." Aang said looking at the hourglass. "Why did that girl come in if it wasn't time yet?" Kagura didn't answer.

"Stop avoiding the question, lady." Toph said, understanding the position of Kagura as well. Toph might be blind but her other senses make up for it. She could fell the slight shaking Kagura was making with her feet and could hear fear in Kagura's voice. "Why did that girl come in the moment you started to talk about your dad?"

"Zuko, Toph, I don't get where you two are going with this." Sokka said. "Let's just take the keys and go."

"I thought Toph was the blind one." Zuko said. "Toph seems to get it at least. The more we stay here the worse it will be." Zuko picked up the keys and started walking down the hallway as instructed earlier, followed closely to Zuko. The rest of the group followed. They were confused at Zuko and Toph's action.

Though the door

Hiei heard a door open then turned around. "Finally, this must be the last group we were waiting on." The rest of Hiei's group consisted of the fighters that were invited along with Koenma. Koenma was no longer a toddler, he now had the appearance of a teenage boy, but he still kept his pacifier in his mouth.

"Finally maybe now Yusuke and Sensui will stop trying to kill each other." Koenma said.

"Why are you still here Koenma?" Kurama asked. "They made all friends go back in the train."

"Hmmm… I don't know that Naraku character said I could stay but not Botan. He said something about me being important enough to stay and watch." Koenma replied before being tackled to the ground.

"Ahhh! Help me mister. Axel's wants to kill me!" Demyx said laughing.

"Demyx get your ass over here… They're opponents." Xaldin yelled angrily.

"Spoil sport!" Demyx yelled sticking his tongue out.

"Uhh… Could you get off me now?" Koenma asked. Demyx jumped off him then ran over to the rest of the organization. As Koenma got up he recognized Sakyou's face leading a girl with a green sailor school uniform and black hair into the room.

"Ummm… Where are we?" The girl asked, holding onto an envelope.

"Kagome, welcome to The Elemental Tournament." Sakyou said taking a bow.

"What?! You said this was the way to cram school." Kagome yelled.

"I'm rich. I lie." Sakyou said calmly.

"That's kidnapping!" Kagome continued, making a few members of the room look her way.

"I'm rich enough to get away with one felony." Sakyou said as he started to leave.

"Sakyou! How are you still alive?" Koenma said behind Sakyou.

"That's a secret for now." Sakyou said tossing a ball on the floor producing smoke, so he could get away.

"This is starting to worry me." Koenma said, walking back to Yusuke and the others, leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome walked over to Gang Aang. "Excuse me. Um… Do you know how I can leave?"

"No, sorry. But if you're alone you can stand with us. Some of the people here look like they're ready to kill someone." Katara said.

"I was tricked into coming here. I didn't know this was a tournament. I left my arrows at home, so I have no weapons." Kagome said starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down. I have some arrows." Sokka said digging through his bag.

"Sokka, you already got us in trouble today and now your giving some random girl weapons?" Toph said getting angry.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, honest. Right now I think we should make allies." Kagome said smiling.

"You honestly think that everyone here is going to become friends with each other? Have you taken a good look around?" Zuko asked.

"Well at least you guys are nice. I'm Kagome by the way." Kagome said happy to of found some good people here.

"Yeah. I'm Katara. This is my brother, Sokka. This is Zuko. That's Toph. And this is Aang." Katara said introduce the group.

The six where talking until Aang saw a familiar face. "Hey isn't that Kagura?" Aang asked.

The other five all turned to see Kagura enter the room holding her left arm. Aang was about to run up to her but Kagome was already beside Kagura. "Kagura!" Kagome squealed, hugging Kagura. "I'm so glad you're alive!" Kagome quieted her voice so the others couldn't hear her. "Naraku's dead. Isn't that great." Kagura just nodded, hiding the fact that Naraku was alive.

"I guess you two know each other." Sokka said walking up to them.

"Yep! We're friends, right Kagura?" Kagome asked grinning.

"…Yeah." Kagura then stopped talking, looking around the room trying to find a distraction.

"Greetings everyone." Toguro said. All members of the room looked at a TV that came down. "Once again my name is Toguro, not Mr. Muscles, Steroid Freak, or bastard… That last one was referring to you, Yusuke. Hey I can see you flipping off the screen, Yusuke. I can see everyone from the room I'm in."

"Shut Up! And come down here so I can kick your ass!" Yusuke yelled, causing everyone to look at him.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and continue with explaining the Tournament. Now then there are going to be eight teams all made up of users of the element. The categories are earth, wind, fire, water, light, darkness, nothingness, and spirit. Yes that means you may not know anyone in your group." Toguro continued.

Groans were heard around the room.

"Quit your whining already!" Toguro yelled, making the others stop groaning. Now if everyone will open his or her envelopes you will see what group you are in. After I am done explaining you are to go to the place where the symbol on your sheet matches the poster on the wall. There are three people per team so I suggest you play nice. After you find your new partners, you will go out the door hidden behind your poster. The first sets of guidelines are on the paper. Good luck everyone. P.S. The organization sucks!" Toguro said.

"Excuse me?!" Xemnas yelled.

"Don't yell at me. I'm just reading the cards and throwing a few jokes. The p.s. was on the cards. See ya! Oh one more thing leave your luggages but bring your weapons, as there will be a test. After you can get your luggage and bring it to the rooms you will be staying at." Toguro stopped talking and the T.V. was pulled into the ceiling.

Everyone opened their envelopes and slowly went to where they were assigned. It was quite until Riku scream. "What the hell?!"

Author's Notes

Typed 7/25-26/2008

Posted 7/26/2008

Nozomi: Thank you for reading this far! I hope you liked it. I know this chapter was mostly the Avatar characters and Inuyasha. To balance out the story the next will mostly be Kingdom Hearts and Yu Yu Hakusho. Hopefully I'll see you next chapter. Bye-Bye! Ooops, I almost forgot here are the couples:

Tokka, Maiko, Kataang, from Avatar.

Zemyx, AkuRoku, RikuxKairixSora, from Kingdom Hearts.

YusukexKaiko, BotanxHiei, from Yu Yu Hakusho.

KagomexInuyasha, KaguraxSesshomaru, from Inuyasha.

I'm open to others too. Just ask me. Ja'ne!


End file.
